Heaven Forbid†
by Katie Bell2
Summary: D/G fic...Ginny's tired of being poor, always getting 2nd-hand stuff....basically she's tired of being a Weasley.....will Draco rescue her??
1. Beautiful Stranger

Okay! First fic here so be nice. None of these characters are mine they all belong to J.k. Rowling...erg..but if you do sue..i will win for a am cute and have no money*=)   
*and even if you did win all you would get is three nickles and a broom.  
Songfic thingy: Madonna's "Beautiful Stranger"  
-Katie Bell  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (got it?)  
  
  
Heaven Forbid  
  
II'm really tired of being just another on of the Weasleys, and extremely tired of being ignored. I look in the mirror and I see an attractive, 14 year-old girl looking back.  
An intelligent, thoughtful, and an attractive 14 year-old girl. But nobody sees that. They just see my red hair and I'm no longer there. People judge so much. "Oh, it's just Ginny Weasley, the other one. Ron's little sister, Fred and George's little sister, Percy's little sister..." God, why don't people just call me the hand-me-down. Everything I own... Fred's old books and Percy's old robes. Damnit, I don't even have my own friends. They're Ron's. I'm just the little red head that hangs around the burrow and runs when she sees Harry. To tell myself the truth...I DO NOT love him... I run because... if I get to friendly with him... he will realize what I am...And that would mean no home, no family, and never any trust... If Harry ever found out who and what I am, I would be a goner./I  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ginny fell asleep with a single tear down her cheek. There was a noise and Ginny woke. She stared around the room looking for anything. She sensed it, but who or what was it? And why was it in her room? She slowly lied back down still looking left and right.  
She lay in her bed still vaguely aware that someone was watching her, until she fell asleep. The Dark Figure stepped out of the shadows. His black robes hung over his shoulders and his hood covering his gleaming hair. His black shoes glimmered with the everlasting polish. He took another step towards her bed. He leaned down next to her, kissed her forehead and wiped the tear from her face; She flinched but smiled and slept on.   
"Ginny, my love. One day, I will come for you, and we will run away together. Until then, my Darling, " The stranger stepped into the moonlight, opened the window and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ron woke with a start. Sweat trickled down his forehead and his freckles stood out horribly  
from his white face. He ran down the hall, tying his robe tight around his waist. He slammed open the door to his little sister's room and stared around the room.   
He saw nothing. He decided it best not to wake her. Ron really cared for his younger   
Sister. And when he saw the dark figure in his dream, he knew something was wrong. Ron looked at his sister stirring silently in her bed. He tried to close the door quietly as possible, but it was to late.   
"Ronald Weasley! What do you think you're doing, slamming doors at 5 am?!" screeched Mrs. Weasley as she thundered down the hall glaring at her son.   
"Sorry. Mum... I... er... had a dream..." Ron said his ears growing redder   
and redder as Fred and George walked out of their room wearing flannel pajama's that were to small for them.   
"That is NO excuse young man, Now apologize to all the people you have woken up!"  
"Sorry," Ron mumbled to anyone who had come out to look. Ron put his head down and walked up the stairs to his room making sure the door was closed tightly.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
IBoth of us have horrid families. Although different in many ways, we are so much alike. She is so beautiful, wonderful, sweet, intelligent, magnificent... and so many other things.  
But she is too good for those God damned Weasleys! And I am too good for my father.   
Damn him...Oh how I want to just kill him now... But if I ever want to be considered  
as different man then his father, I would have to be careful. She needn't cry.   
Her family is so blind, not to be able to see how she hurts... It is even clear to me...  
But I can't take her just now... I just can't. When we get to Hogwarts, I will let her know how I feel... and she will be able to reveal her true self.../I  
  
Ginny stood at the front gate to Hogwarts. She thought about her self.   
She thought about the school and the people inside. She knew who her friends were. Or did she?  
  
She walked up the steps and into the castle. She was greeted with a cheery "Hello, there Ginny! How was your summer?" from Professor Dumbledore. All he got back was a depressed look and a grunt. She walked into the Great Hall. She looked around at the four tables. Then she stopped at the Slytherin table. How she longed to be one of those people. Not an honorable Gryffindor, like the rest of her family. She quickly looked away as Draco sat down at the table. She strode over to her house table. She sat down and turned her head towards the Slytherin table. She stared at Draco. She looked form his silky blonde hair down to his heavily Polished black shoes. Her mind was torn away from him with a sudden yelp from Ron he had been staring at Ginny and saw where she was staring. He had looked from her eyes to Draco then looked down at his shoes. His mind had whirled back to the dream he had that night. He thought for a second then let out the yelp that Ginny had heard earlier. Ron looked into Ginny's eyes, and then his shot towards Malfoy's.   
"Ginny, I need to speak to you." and at that he took her arm and dragged her out of the great hall. "You and Malfoy? Ginny, how could you?!" Ron hissed.   
"What are you talking about Ron? I have never even talked to him!" Ginny tore down the hall towards her dorm. She grabbed her books and walked back down through the Great Hall to her first class. "Oh what does it matter to him, why should he care? He has no right!" Ginny mumbled to her self as she walked slowly down the large room.   
She stopped in front of the Slytherin table and stared at Draco. And to her amazement he stared back.  
  
bIHaven't we meet?  
  
You're some kind of a beautiful stranger,  
  
You could be good for me,  
  
I have a taste for danger/b/I  
  
Ginny walked closer to the table. Draco stood up.   
  
bIIf I'm smart then I'll run away,   
  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
  
Heaven forbid, I give my heart to a beautiful stranger./b/I  
  
Ginny and Draco stood an inch apart. They leaned in and kissed. When their lock was broken, every pair of eyes in the hall was on them. Ginny stared at Draco.   
  
"Oh dear," mumbled Ginny.  
  
"Wow," breathed Draco. Then they looked away and she walked out of the hall. Draco sat down and people still stared. There was an uneasy silence until it was broken by a sudden wave of whispers.   
  
A/N: Okay first Fanfic here..Yes there will be much more..  
but later..!! Please review and any flames will be used to set off filibuster fireworks!!!  
  



	2. Consequences

Here is the second chapter! I got like 5 good reviews! One said a little  
cheesy but still good... lol but here we go again  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, if you haven't heard this enough already, I don't own any of this....   
sad but true.....you should've read enough of these disclaimer things by now to   
realize that none of us poor saps own the characters...only the would-be masterpieces.....  
  
bConsequences/b  
  
  
The whispers in the hall had died down. But all eyes were now  
on Draco. The Gryffindor's looked perplexed and the Slytherins looked  
as if they were all about to scream TRAITOR! But no one said a word. Pansy  
was the only one in the hall that wasn't staring at Draco. She had turned  
away wiping tears from her eyes.   
  
Draco looked down. He could no longer hear his father's voice  
in his ears. It was as if Ginny had freed him of that. But at what  
cost to her?  
  
Ron stood up. He was about to walk over to the Slytherin Table  
and take a few whacks at Draco. But Hermione pushed him down. She got up   
and walked over to the Slytherin Table and stood in front of Draco. She stood  
in front of him for a good while. He knew she was there but didn't dare look up.   
When he finally got the courage to look up she was still there. "Yes?" he said   
in a would-be-cool voice. Hermione's face turned from steaming mad to puzzled.   
She grabbed Draco by the arm and led him out of the hall. Once again a roar of   
talking spread out across the hall.   
"What is it Mudblood?" Draco said, almost regretting it.   
  
"You-you-I just don't understand you! Why would you even think  
of being with Ginny? She iis/i a Weasley you know?" Hermione said exasperatedly.   
"Granger, It's none of your damn business if I like her or not!" And with that he was   
up the stairs and out of sight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ginny sat in the transfiguration room. She thought no one was  
in the room because class didn't start for ten minutes. But she sat in  
her desk all the same.   
"I kissed him...Why did he kiss back...was it him in the room that night...Does   
he feel the same as I do?" So many questions filled her head. "He is a year older then me...but what is  
one year? Who cares right? Not that anyone even knows I am here in the  
first place! Damnit no one cares...So why do I?" she was saying this  
all to her self... or at least she thought she was inside Ginny there was  
another voice, only to be heard by Ginny.   
"Why, hello there Weasley, so I have figured out who had turned my son   
to mush...and I am ashamed very ashamed...I might just have to hurt you now..."   
Ginny screamed but by then, the voice had taken over and she was no longer in control.   
A voice came from the shadows in the transfiguration room.   
"Ginny, people do care for you... And Ron is heart broken...Ron is the perfect older  
brother, Ginny, and he will always look out for you... Maybe you should  
take advice from him."  
  
Ginny jumped. "I don't need any one's help. I can make my own  
choices!" Ginny looked down at her desk. She knew very well whom she had  
just yelled at. And she was glad. In fact... She liked that...she had control...she  
had power...she felt hatred raging through her. She had a gleam in her  
eyes and her hair was full of static. Her lips were pursed and her arms  
out. i(A/N: this isn't Ginny...someone is inside her!)/i  
  
She stood up. Looked around her. Professor McGonagall had  
walked out of the shadows.   
"Ginny, stop...You are a Weasley! A Gryffindor! You-you-you-"   
But her words had stopped. Ginny's wand had dropped from her pockets and  
her body was being lifted into the air. Her eyes were slowly turning from large   
brown puppy dog eyes to little slits of red. Her hair flew around her in a rush   
of fury. And inside her out stretched hands were pure balls of energy. They   
glowed a fiery color.   
  
Ginny was slowly becoming weaker. But on the outside, it looked  
as if she was becoming stronger; her face was lit with a menacing smile  
yet her eyes were drooping. She raised higher and higher as Collin Creevy  
walked into the room. He cowered at the sight of her and ran to Professor  
McGonagall's side.   
"Ginny! What's wrong!?" he blurted out with fright in every word.   
  
"Nothing is wrong with me! Nothing at all!" But inside, Ginny understood   
some of what was happening. When she had kissed Draco, it was like no other   
kiss. Something had happened. It was as if she had sucked something out of him.   
Something that had been forced into him.  
  
Ginny swayed in the air and saw Draco running into the room  
  
"Get out!" She screamed and she threw the ball of energy at him. He was   
thrown back into the wall by the door. Ginny turned to the other two. She looked  
as if she was about to pass out. Draco stood up behind her and walked slowly   
to her. She rose about a foot in the air and then dropped into Draco's arms.   
He crumpled from the fall and fell onto the floor, sobbing over his beloved.  
  
Professor McGonagall jumped up and ran over to the two on the  
floor. She looked at them and heard people running down the hall to see  
what the commotion was. She mumbled something into her wand and then shot  
it at the door. It slammed closed and then it locked. She pointed her  
wand at a chair and sent it flying towards the door to keep it shut if  
unlocked.   
  
"Is she… is she-dead?" she asked Draco with her lips even tighter  
then when Dumbledore had knocked out the fake moony. "No. But not far  
from it." he exclaimed wiping a single tear from his face. "What do  
you mean?" asked Collin coming from the shadows. "She is under the body  
snatcher curse...It is sort off like the Imperius... but a little different...The  
controler is her...She is there.and she knows what is going on...She  
understands...But doesnt know how to beat it." Draco said looking like  
he had just seen a ghost.  
  
"Who is doing this Draco? And how do you know so much about  
it?" questioned the professor. "She got it from me... This is all my  
fault... My father...He had put it on me...He found out that I didn't  
want to be a death eater...And in order to keep things low he had to  
do this to me. But when Ginny kissed me...He must have gone into her...He  
knows I will do anything for her...He doesn't respect my love...But knows  
what she means to me. Damn you father! Just leave her alone!" He stopped  
talking and sobbed into Ginny's robes once again.  
  
There was silence. Unknown to the people in the room there was  
another person present. Lucius Malfoy tore off his invisibility cloak  
and stared at his son.   
  
"You disgust me."  
  
Everyone looked up and stared at him. McGonagall looked furious. She stood  
up and pointed her wand at him but she was to late. Lucius had already  
shot ropes at her and Collin. He left Ginny and his son untied. Draco  
laid Ginny on the ground and took of his cloak to cover her. He stood  
up and stared into the face of his father.   
  
I will never be like you." he breathed with clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh really?" Mr. Malfoy said looking amused. "You are a Malfoy, boy!  
You will join me as a Death Eater. And for these two..." He glanced over  
at the two figures struggling against their bonds. "They will have their  
memories wiped... And you boy! You idiot! How dare you tell the damn Deputy  
Head Mistress of Hogwarts that I was Death Eater? Dumbledore would have  
me locked away forever."   
  
Draco just stared. He looked from his father to Ginny and to  
the two struggling figures in the bonds. He clenched his wand in his  
hand. Thinking very fast. "Accio!" he yelled pointing his wand at his  
father's wand. But his father held onto the wand. You stupid, boy. Now  
you will pay! Crucio!" Draco fell to the floor screaming from the searing  
pain. But his father didn't quit. He kept going until Draco had finally  
passed out.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
iWhere am I?/i Draco thought to himself, lying quite still on the  
floor. He thought of the recent events and shot up in an instant. There  
was banging at the door. He looked to his side; Ginny was gone but there  
was a note in her place.   
  
ibDraco,  
  
I have taken your precious Ginny, and if you want her back, you will  
come to me. Voldermort is waiting, Draco. There is not much time.../i/b  
  
"No."Draco breathed. He looked over his shoulder The two people  
were still there. his father had not taken them. He quickly untied Them  
both and the profesor explained.   
"He tried to wipe our memories. I am afraid he succeeded with Collin here."   
She pointed towards Collin who was walking aroung with a dazed look on his face, rubbing his arms without  
noticing.   
  
"I performed the counter curse. and acted as if I had been wiped  
of my memory. But you had been knocked out. You were strong though, you  
were only out for about a minute. He had just Aparrated out when you  
woke up. What I don't understand is how he aparrated. There is a protection  
shield over Hogwarts so aparration is not possible..." she exclaimed.  
"Yes it is. When you are a follower of Voldemort, it is." Minerva flinched.  
They all sat down and Draco showed her the note.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Minerva was finally getting to know Draco. She now had an  
understanding for the boy. She knew why his eyes were always foggy grey.  
She knew why he had never had love in his face..untill now...he had it  
and he had to get it back..no matter what.  
  
They had totally ignored the noises from behind the door until  
there was a shout from the Headmaster and the door burst open. Dumbledore  
walked in followed by Ron and Hermione. Harry was away doing erands  
for Dumbledore. He shut the door behind them as to make sure no one else  
was to walk in.   
  
"Where is she Minerva?" He asked even though he knew the answer.  
  
"He has her." was all she said. But it was enough. Ron had fainted and  
Hermione had to catch him. "But why?" she asked. "That will all be explained  
later. Now we dont have much time...with a few charms of mine this might  
just work."  
  
Dumbldore explained to the group of people that Snap happened  
to be brewing a pollyjuice potion right now..they had not added the parts  
of the people yet." Everyone stared at him. All of the people thought  
the same thing. "iDoes he really think we can pull this off?/i" Dumbledore  
knew what the where thinking but said nothing of it.   
"Now, I will take the polyjuice potion and go to Lucius. He will   
undoutibly have a deal to make-" but Dumbledore was quickley interupted.  
"Sir, if you are to become me, you will take the dark mark..."   
Everyone looked around. "Then that is a risk i will have to take. Hermione,"   
Hermione quickly wiped tear from her eyes and looked into the face of Dumbledore.   
"Hermione, I need you to do somthing for me."   
"Anything sir." she breathed.   
"Go, take Ron tto the Hospital Wing, inform Poppy on what has happened,   
and on your way back, please find Harry. I will need him."   
Draco looked up at these words. "Harry? What asistance will he be?  
He wants me not Harry!"  
Dumbledore looked deep into Draco's shiney, grey eyes. "Draco, do you  
have any idea why your father tried to keep you and Harry apart?" Dumbledore  
questioned.   
"Well thats easy!" shot Draco. "My father is a dumbass..."He looked   
down then, knowing he had just cussed infront of the headmaster.  
"So, it is agreed." Dumbledore said with a quick smile and a glance at  
the floor.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hermione was back in no time with Harry by her side. Harry had  
a very dazed and confused look on his face.   
"Harry, Ginny has been taken."  
Harry still had a very dazed look on his face. "Oh dear" he said with  
a taste of fear in his voice.   
"Harry i need you to join forces...Voldermort has Ginny, and the only  
way to get her back is for you and Draco to join forces." The two boys looked   
into eachother's eyes. One seeing hatred and one seeing gullibleness.  
  
Harry put out his hand. Draco stared at it for a second, and  
then put his hand out as well. They shook hands and then looked at the  
wall.   
"Minerva, will you please go get Serverus and tell him to bring  
the Potion." Minerva noded and walked out of the room. Draco stared at  
the floor. Harry had turned the other way. Collin was looking perplexed,  
and he had just gotten the idea that Ginny was missing. Dumbledore was  
thinking. His mind wandering. I hope this works.  
  



End file.
